1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dome-shaped structures, and in particular, portable structures of one or more domes built from flexible structural panels joined together by flexible connectors.
2. Summary of the Related Art
The need for temporary and permanent low cost housing structures is a global concern. The temporary structures may be used in connection with the homelessness problem, disaster relief, sudden overpopulation, military actions, and other similar situations.
In countries experiencing a sudden influx of refugees, housing is generally a problem. Throughout the world, caring for the homeless has become an important issue. Disaster relief organizations often have a need for temporary structures near the disaster site for housing and administrative purposes. Prison overcrowding is another problem involving the lack of adequate structures for housing individuals.
The increase cost of building materials and the continuing need for temporary shelter has created the need for a portable structure which can be built on a cost effective basis, used for a temporary or extended period of time, and disassembled and reused again at a different location.
An approach now common in the design of portable structures is to create thin shells which are congruent to curved surfaces. Various dome, cylindrical, and conical shaped structures have been developed. Of particular interest for the present invention are shell structures composed of flat two-dimensional materials which are forced into bending, and thus curved to create a structure of sufficient strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,862 to Linecker discloses a pneumatically supported structure with elongate anchor elements spanning the structure. A dome-shaped cover is formed from flexible segments spanning the space between the two anchor elements.
A portable structure utilizing flexible arches with tension membranes and stress cables is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886961 to Geiger. The components are interconnected with each other. A dome-shaped structure with split arches and a center dome ring and multi-dome clusters of dome structures are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,800 to Burt et al discloses a building structure formed of a plurality of polyhyparic surfaces arranged to have common structural members along the periphery of the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,084 to Henderson shows a multi-conic shells which can be variously designed and used for building structures and panel structures.